


Joint Custody

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [14]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: mary x john, sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Kudos: 18





	Joint Custody

Sitting on the couch, you couldn’t look at them. John and Mary were pacing in front of you, and Dean was lightly banging his head on the wall. “I honestly don’t know where to start with you two.” John said finally. It was the first thing since he’d arrived- 20 minutes ago. “What were you _thinking_?” His voice was stern, and upset.

You wiped your cheek, feeling like you’d upset yet another father figure. You seemed to be good at that. Part of you wanted to break down and tell them that you were sorry, because you felt this was all your fault. Part of you wanted to run and hide, not wanting to look up and see the disappointment in their faces.

Mary heard you sniffle and sighed. She knelt in front of you and put her hand on your chin, making you look at her. “We still love you both, Y/N/N. Don’t _ever_ think differently. We aren’t going to punish you.” She heard John make a noise of disapproval and shot him a look. Her face was gentle when she looked back at you. “There’s no use. Your life will be hard enough without us making you feel even worse. It’s hard enough when you’re an _adult_. Let alone seventeen and eighteen, and in high school.” She gave you a small smile. “However, that doesn’t mean we’re going to make it simple for you.” Sighing, she stood up. “Why don’t you two go relax? I’m going to talk to John and Dean. Go out and get some fresh air.”

“Kay.” You said quietly, getting up. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” Still not looking at John, you made your way upstairs.

Reaching your room, you went to close the door, but Sam’s hand stopped it. “Hey, come here.” He said softly, pulling you into a hug as the door shut. You buried your face in his chest and cried, your hands gripping the back of his shirt. “I’m right here, and I’m not going _anywhere_.” He told you, kissing the top of your head. “Go, get dressed, and we’ll walk to the park that we used to go to as kids.”

Nodding, you swallowed and looked up at him. He wiped a tear from your cheek and kissed you gently. “Thanks, Sammy.” You gave him a small smile.

“Anytime.”

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, neither of you had said anything since you’d left your house. You were letting everything sink in. “I’m sorry, Sam.” You finally said. “I’ve ruined your life completely.”

He stopped you and made you look up at him. “Stop.” He said firmly, his eyes meeting yours. “We’re both in this. _Together_. You didn’t force me into anything. I’m not mad at you, my life isn’t ruined.” He cupped your cheek gently. “I love you, and I _always_ have. I _always_ will.” You teared up at that. “We’re just getting into a little more active style of playing house.” He teased, making you chuckle. “There’s that smile.” He said gently. “Don’t say you’re sorry, don’t beat yourself up. What’s done, is done. All we can do is work our asses off to make their life the best we can.”

“It’ll just…take a bit.” You told him.

“I know. Let’s go relax. I’ll push you on the swings like I used to.” Sam smiled.

* * *

The two of you spent nearly two hours at the park, laughing and acting like life wasn’t about to drastically change. It was nice to feel like old times. The two of you went on the merry go round together, he pushed you on the swings, you went down the slide until your butt was numb from the cold metal, and neither of you brought up the baby.

Walking in the front door, the heat hit you and you sighed. You heard the TV, so once your coat was hung up, you followed the sound. “Dean?” You asked, making him look over. “John and Mary leave?”

“Uh, _yeah_. Mom pretty much laid down the law. Dad wasn’t too happy, so mom told me to tell you what’s up.” He shrugged. “Go get some hot cocoa or something and I’ll meet you in the dining room.” He gave you a small smile.

Sam put his hand on the small of your back. “Go on, I’ll make it.”

“Thanks, I’m going to change back into my pajamas.” You told him. He chuckled and made his way towards the kitchen while you went upstairs. You changed quickly and pulled on Sam’s hoodie that was on the end of your bed.

When you walked into the dining room, Dean was sitting there and Sam was just walking in with three mugs. He handed you and Dean each one before sitting down. “So, what’s up?” Sam asked.

Your hands were on the mug as you watched Dean. He sighed. “So, _basically_ , we’re splitting custody of the two of you.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “During the week, you two will stay here. Act like normal teenagers. Do your school work, school activities, hang out with friends… _whatever_.” He sipped his drink before continuing. “On the weekends, and school breaks, you’ll stay with mom and dad. Act like adults. All that extra stuff. They’ll teach you whatever you gotta know. At least until you get a job.”

“They want me to get a job?” You asked. “Wouldn’t I have to just quit in like…8 months?”

He shook his head. “They want _Sammy_ to get a job. If he can get a job, start a savings, show responsibility, then maybe they’d rethink their terms. Whatever you need for that baby, you need to buy. I’m not saying they won’t act like typical grandparents, but they also don’t want to give you any handouts. Dad said if you need a loan to help, he’ll loan you, but you gotta pay it back.”

Sam nodded. “That seems fair.”

“I figured as much. Dad wanted to be a hell of a lot stricter, but mom wouldn’t even let him talk.” Dean chuckled. “You know as much as I do when he sees an ultrasound he’ll turn into a big softy.” He smiled at you. “I _still_ don’t do diapers. Now, go relax. You have school tomorrow.” Taking his cocoa, he went back to watching TV.

“I guess I should start looking for a job.” He sighed.

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “Come upstairs. I’ll snuggle against you while you use my laptop.”

“Tired?” He teased.

“Kinda. I just don’t feel like doing anything.” You told him, picking up your mug and heading upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, you were laying on your back, your arm behind your head. Sam was on his side, smiling at you. “What?” You chuckled.

“I was just remembering us playing house together.. You were so into the stork idea. You asked my dad why you would need me to have a baby.” His hand moved your shirt up slightly and his hand rubbed over your stomach.

You laughed, shaking your head. “I don’t want to tell anyone just yet.” You looked at him again. He looked up, his eyes meeting yours. “We graduate in May, Sam. I want to hide it as long as I can, just to limit the amount of time they have to harass me in school.”

He leaned up and kissed you gently. “I won’t say a word until you’re ready.” Sam smiled.

“How’d I get so lucky?” You chuckled.

“You know what I look like in diapers?” He teased, making you laugh. His lips brushed your jaw, cutting your laugh off. Biting your lip, you tugged his hair, bringing him up to kiss you. He moved so he was laying on top of you, deepening the kiss.


End file.
